01 11 2009
by Hikage-Chan
Summary: My beautiful Inuyasha: I've been watching you for since the 1st of Novemeber 2009 and you never even noticed me. Now that I've kidnapped you, do you see me now? It doesn't matter...because no one will ever find you. Love, your secret admirer. AU InuKag


**Disclaimer:**I do not own Inuyasha

**Author's Note:** Oh my God! It's like the third long story I've ever written (as in chapters). I guess this story shall reflect my dark side… it's certainly more deeper and darker than most of the other stories I've written (moving away from angst in this story). I'm trying to use less dialogue now and using more descriptive words (is it working?) as advice from an English teacher four years ago. Yes, it has taken me four years to finally make improvements on my stories. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1  
**

* * *

It was like a nightmare. Well, it had to be a nightmare. Nothing else would explain the nauseating scent radiating from the ground, the four walls that surrounded him and the ceiling that blocked the sky. There was a small window high above the ground and barred so that not even a rat (unless it was anorexic) could slip through. In the corner lay a metal door, covered in dark red rust. The room was littered with junk: crates, boxes and barrels.

It did have some human qualities though. There was a desk in the corner with some photos stuck behind it on the white wash walls. The desk was simple, just a bunch of wood nailed together. There was a toilet and sink in another corner (which would explain the smell) covered in a dark slime. And then there was a bed. A double bed in clean white sheets that smelt of some flower. A light bulb hung from overhead on a thin piece of wire illuminating the hell hole. What was perhaps the freakiest thing was the camera hanging in every corner of the ceiling.

Inuyasha shook his head, unwilling to believe this. "Where the hell am I?" he shouted angrily. He had thought of kidnap and ransom as the reason why he was in the hell hole; after all he was the son of Takahashi Inutaisho, one of Japan's elite. But usually the kidnapper would reveal himself/herself the moment the chloroform wore off.

Inuyasha stood up and made his way to the window, stopping short when he realised that he was chained to the bedpost. "WHAT THE HELL?!" he found himself screaming as he yanked the chain hard, only to become even more frustrated when he couldn't break free.

The seventeen-year-old turned to one of the four security cameras glaring down at him and returned its blank stare. "Hey!" he bellowed. "You're watching me aren't you? What do you want with me?" He paused, waiting for an answer of some sort, but nothing came. "Hey! Answer me you dickhead! What are you doing with me?"

Silence. Obviously, the Kidnapper (as Inuyasha dubbed him or her) was going to remain silent until someone called Inuyasha. _That's right! My mobile…_ Inuyasha fumbled around his jacket, emptying out his pockets. Some mints, his wallet, old movie tickets, tissues… and his mobile.

Inuyasha quickly flipped open the phone and began to dial his dad. Of course, the operator would have been more useful, but how can they help when you don't even know where you are? At least his dad would be able to trace the phone… if he was going to answer. The phone rang three times before going to voicemail. Inuyasha resisted the urge to smash the phone against the wall.

The next number he tried was his girlfriend. "Hi, this is Kagome. Sorry that I couldn't pick up your call, but please leave your name and number and I'll call you back as soon as possible. Sorry!"

Inuyasha gave a frustrated yell and was about to throw his phone against the ground when the rusty door swung open slowly. A figure stood silhouetted against the door frame.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha barked standing up.

The figure against the door laughed. Inuyasha recognised that voice pitch. It was a girl… so the Kidnapper was a girl. By her height, she looked young, no older than him no doubt. The girl began moving closer to Inuyasha with a grim smile on her face. She was quite pretty, Inuyasha had decided. She had long black hair and round dark eyes. There was something about the girl that seemed familiar, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Of course you wouldn't recognise me," the girl said cocking her head to the side as she stared at Inuyasha. It felt creepy to have the girl staring at him like that, like she was reading his entire soul and studying him. "I probably should have checked your pockets before I locked you up, eh?"

Inuyasha snorted. "So this is your first time kidnapping someone? Aren't you guys usually professionals?" He didn't even bother to let the girl answer his questions. "I bet you're in this for the money. You look so damn poor, I have to pity you. You're so desperate that you have to resort to kidnapping." The girl was now standing in front of Inuyasha, and now that they were close, Inuyasha recognised her. "You're… you're that girl! From school! That creepy girl who's always by herself…"

The girl narrowed her eyes at Inuyasha, before relaxing into a creepy smile. "You recognised me!" she said with bright eyes. "This is awesome! I didn't think you'd notice me… because, you know, I'm 'creepy', as you so kindly put it."

"Why am I here?" Inuyasha asked, ignoring her joy.

"You don't know?" the girl replied with a silly grin. It reminded Inuyasha of those stupid things that girls always did, pretending they had a secret that everyone should know but he didn't. Inuyasha just glared at her in reply. The girl realised how thin the ice she was standing on and hastily continued. "I love you."

Inuyasha gave the girl an incredulous look before giving a snort of laughter. "Are you for real? At least you know how to make a joke in such a serious situation."

"What are you talking about?"

"Uh… kidnapping is kind of a big deal, in case you didn't realise. This is what, a federal offence? Oh I don't know, but you will get jail time for this."

The girl froze for a few seconds, contemplating everything that was happening. "OK then," she said simply turning around. "Then I'll have to keep you here."

"What?! Didn't you hear what I said? You're going to go to jail you psycho bitch!" The girl's shoulder stiffened at his insult. "My mobile has a GPS and can be tracked. You think my dad isn't going to realise that his son is missing? Or my girlfriend?"

At the word 'girlfriend', the girl turned around, eyes alight as she grabbed Inuyasha by the shirt. "She isn't your girlfriend!" the girl screamed pushing Inuyasha down onto the bed, startling the teenager. "She isn't your girlfriend!" she screamed again, covering her ears and shaking her head. "I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND!"

"What the hell!" Inuyasha yelled grabbing the girl's arms and forcing them down. "You're not my girlfriend. I don't even know who the hell you are."

"Shut up!" the girl screamed shoving Inuyasha off of her. "You don't know anything!"

Inuyasha glared at the girl, sick of being confused. "You're right! I don't know anything! I don't know why some maniac has me imprisoned in this sewer and I don't know who you are, and I sure as hell am glad I don't."

The girl glared at Inuyasha. "You… I love you."

"I heard you the first time. And I hate you. And how can you love me? You don't know anything about me! You think that by saying 'I love you' that I'm going to love you back? You're a stranger to me, a stranger that I hate because you've taken me away from my freedom and imprisoned me here."

"If you noticed people, if you had noticed me or said something besides 'hi' then maybe…"

"What? You think you wouldn't have done this? God, you need help. Go turn yourself in and get some help."

The girl raised her hand and slapped Inuyasha across the cheek. "You bastard," she spat out. "Is that how you treated your girlfriend when she confessed?" She reached over and grabbed Inuyasha's mobile. "I'm not going to give you up, understand?"

"I understand, but I don't comply," Inuyasha replied reaching for the phone. The girl leaped back a safe distance from Inuyasha and threw the phone onto the ground, smashing it into pieces.

"What the hell!" Inuyasha shouted lunging at broken pieces. "What is your problem?!"

"The man I love doesn't love me back," the girl snapped storming to the entrance. "If I were you, I'd think carefully about the situation you're in."

Without another word, the girl slammed the door shut, loosening some rust to fall slowly to the ground and leaving Inuyasha alone in the dark.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Is it darker than usual? I hope it is… I have been feeling slightly blue lately, and this is such a great way to vent my anger at the world out.

By the way, I love this girl! She's completely nuts... which is what we have to love about her. She's sort of like a manifestation of our deep and dark thoughts. She takes things to the extreme though. I mean, if you had a crush on a guy that didn't know you exist, yes you can resort to kidnapping (NOT THAT I AM SAYING YOU SHOULD) but you wouldn't because a sane person wouldn't do that. So she's a little like out there, which is quite cool, in my opinion. She's able to do things that we can't because she doesn't really care.


End file.
